


In the Streets You Run Free

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Series: Riley/Yev [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: How Ian finds out about Riley and Yev





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually second guessing this ship for a while, because yeah, they are cousins by marriage? But then I was like...Clueless? Gossip Girl? (where they were both siblings by marriage). Also, I've seen Liam/Yev fics, Sammi almost made out with Frank, Ian screwed Fiona's boyfriend's Dad...so Riley/Yev isn't far of a stretch. However, if anyone's bothered by it, let me know and I'll probably just take it down.

Yevgeny Milkovich knew that when his father found out about him and Riley Gallagher, there would be hell. Luckily, it wouldn’t be the same as he himself got from Terry, but Yev was still worried.  
  
    He didn’t really intend on it happening. He always thought Riley was cute, but he also never acted on it. One, because no one knew he was pan, and two, because Riley was like family. Even if he wasn’t blood related, people would still find it weird. Not that any of his family can judge because they’ve done plenty of fucked up things, but still. He knew he and Riley would get shit for being together anyway, even with the way that his dads had paved through the neighbourhood, but he didn’t want to have to put up with shit from their family too.  
  
    Riley always told him that if Cher and Josh in Clueless could do it, and Dan and Serena in Gossip Girl, why couldn’t they? Despite all this, though, Yev was the one wanting to tell everyone, while Riley was dragging his heels. Even though _Riley_ was the one to demand exclusivity and labels within a week of the start of their…thing, he wasn’t too keen on telling everyone just yet.  
  
    Yev had no clue why. All he _did_ know was that he really wanted to tell people, because he needed to talk this shit through…And sometimes Riley wasn’t the one he wanted to talk to about it, which would upset Riley if he knew, but sometimes Riley took things far too personally for Yev to be able to talk about it.  Plus, he could be kind of dramatic and Yev found it hard enough talking about that kind of stuff without Riley acting like it was all over.  
  
    So that’s why he was currently trying to climb out of his boyfriend’s window at three am to get back home before his mom found out he was missing. Unfortunately, Riley, Fiona, and Liam still lived in the old Gallagher house, which was two-storeys high, and the window was a really tight squeeze.  
  
    ‘Why was this so much easier when I was climbing _up_?’ Yev whined, carefully throwing one of his legs out the window and finding purchase on the outside windowsill. ‘Thank God I’m so fuckin’ skinny.’  
  
    ‘Just hurry the fuck up, would you?’ Riley snapped. ‘Mom’s probably gonna be in here any minute. It’s so annoying; she wakes up at _anything_ nowadays. God, you sneak out _once_ to try and hook up in Boystown and suddenly, every little sound you make is you escaping.’  
  
    Yev frowned, looking back at the Gallagher. ‘Boystown? I thought that I was your first kiss, why were you in Boystown for a hook up? Wait, you’re fifteen, Riles! How the hell did you even—’  
  
    ‘I didn’t get anywhere, idiot. Mom caught me as I was getting on the L. Now _shush_ and get going before _your_ mom comes and kills me, because _Yev_ could never do _anything_ wrong. I’m _always_ the bad influence!’  
  
    Yev smirked a little. ‘Yeah, funny how it works out that way, huh.’  
  
    His boyfriend looked two seconds away from shoving him out of the window, so Yev went to move quicker out the window. Only his other foot slipped out from under him as he tried to stand up, and he went sliding down the short roof, landing on the concrete path beside the house. The fence had broken his fall on the way down, but it also left a gash in his arm.  
  
    ‘Yev!’ Riley practically screamed as he almost leapt out of the window after him. Only he landed on the flat roof and shimmied down to the ground easily, racing over to Yev.  
  
    Yev groaned, looking down at his arm and thigh, which both had deep gashes in them. ‘ _Shit_.’  
  
    ‘Holy fuck, Yev, are you okay?’ Riley leant over Yev, putting pressure on his arm and thigh, getting blood all over himself.  
  
    And when Yev spotted the tears in Riley’s eyes, _he_ felt bad for worrying him. God, he was in so much trouble.  
  
    ‘I’m going to get Mom,’ Riley said and went to go back inside, but Yev gripped his arm.  
  
    ‘No, don’t. Call Ian.’  
  
    Riley sniffed. ’What?’  
  
    ‘You don’t want anyone knowing about us, right? So call Ian to come get us, he’s the only one who will understand that we don’t want to say anything, _and_ he’s an EMT. Plus, you know he loves the whole star-crossed lovers thing, right?’ Yev tried to laugh, but just groaned in pain.  
  
    ‘That’s not important right now,’ Riley snapped. ‘I don’t care who knows. Just let me get Mom; it’ll be faster. Maybe I should call an ambulance instead…’  
  
    ‘Riles, I’m the one bleeding. _Call Ian_.’  
  
    Riley shot him a glare before pulling out his phone, saying, ‘I don’t know why Mom hasn’t woken up from all this noise anyway.’ He called Ian, waiting for him to pick up.  
  
    ‘Riley?’ Ian whispered in answer, voice thick from sleep. ‘What are you calling at three am for? Everything alright?’  
  
    ‘Can you come get…me?’ Riley asked, knowing that Mickey was probably there and didn’t want him to know about Yev.  
  
    ‘What happened? Where’s Fi?’  
  
    ‘Can you just come and get me? I’m outside our house.’  
  
    Ian sighed. ‘Fine. I’ll be there in three minutes, okay, buddy?’  
  
    ‘ _Hurry_ , please.’ Riley sniffed, looking down at his bloody boyfriend before hanging up. ‘You’re an idiot, nearly breaking your ass like this.’  
  
    ‘And to think you once thought I was a badass,’ Yev teased, hissing as Riley put pressing on his wounds.  
  
    ‘This is so stupid, Yev. You should let me call the ambulance or get Mom. How about I get Liam?’  
  
    ‘ _No_. Ian’s on his way, okay?’  
  
    ‘Yev, you might fucking bleed out. You’re actually getting fucking _paler_. If you pass the fuck out, I’m calling an ambulance and then beating you up once you’re out of hospital.’  
  
    ‘Yeah, I’m sure you could take me.’ Yev laughed weakly.  
  
    A minute or two later, Ian jumped out of his car and raced over to his son on the ground. ‘What the fuck happened, Riley? Why didn’t you tell me Yev was bleeding?!’  
  
    ‘Don’t yell at him!’ Yev snapped. ‘Can I just get to a hospital, please? We’ll explain everything on the way.’  
  
    Ian nodded, carefully collecting Yev and putting him in the backseat. Riley joined him, and put pressure on his wounds again as Ian instructed.  
  
    ‘This is so stupid of you guys,’ Ian barked. ‘You should’ve called an ambulance. Do you realise how mad your dad’s going to be, Yev?’  
  
    ‘Can’t one parent’s berating be enough?’ Yev sighed, lighting up his cigarette. ‘This cigarette could be my last, you know. You should be nice.’  
  
    ‘That’s not funny, Yev,’ Riley snapped, tears still damp on his cheeks.  
  
    Yev just smiled softly back at him, slipping his hand into Riley’s free one and squeezing gently.  
  
    ‘Tell me what’s going on,’ Ian demanded, clearly having his Disappointed Dad expression on.  
  
    ‘Well…’ Yev hesitated. ‘I guess…you should first know that I’m pan.’  
  
    Ian didn’t seem shocked by that and just gestured for more.  
  
    ‘And…Riley’s my boyfriend. I was sneaking out his window and I fell out.’  
  
    Ian blinked to himself, not knowing how to react to this knew piece of information. ‘B-But…you’re my son…and you’re my nephew…You’re… _cousins_.’  
  
    ‘ _We are not fucking cousins_!’ Riley almost shouted and they both jumped in shock. ‘We’re not related by blood. If you and Mickey had never gotten together, we still could’ve dated and it wouldn’t have been weird. You’re not turning our relationship into something weird. It’s not weird, _okay_?’  
  
    ‘Okay, Riley, okay.’ Ian nodded. ‘I guess that when Yev and Frannie were kids and best friends, we all thought it would be cute if they grew up and fell in love.’  
  
    ‘Excuse me?’ Riley growled. ‘No way. That is not going to happen. You all can put that little fantasy to bed, even fucking Frannie! I found him first. I’ll fight her!’  
  
    Yev snorted. ‘Jesus, Riles, calm down.’  
  
    Riley sniffed, gripping his hand tighter. ‘Can you just drive, Ian? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.’  
  
    Ian sighed. ‘Fine, but we have to talk about it later.’  
  
    Riley nodded, looking back at his boyfriend who was casually smoking and pretending he wasn’t in the copisous amounts of pain he was. He rolled his eyes and smiled a little, finding himself thinking that even though it was soon, he was falling deep, deeply in love with him.  
  
    He really didn’t need to know that yet though. He’d find it out for himself soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes:  
> ‒ Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?  
> ‒ I sure do‒you came jumping out after me.  
> ‒ Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?  
> ‒ Yes, I do.  
> ‒ Well, there's something I never told you about that night.  
> ‒ What didn't you tell me?  
> ‒ Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!


End file.
